Attaining Power
by gampwi2
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are on their quest to become stronger and they stumble upon a new type of justsu, or atleast they think it is a jutsu.
1. A New Type of Jutsu

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Also I was inspired by Serac's hilarious fanfic, Fetish? What's A Fetish?, but mine will be different and there will be some serious stuff.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is the last remaining Uchiha in Konohagakure no Sato. So as expected, he is revered by the rest of village. He even has a battalion of fan girls after him! The girls are not solely responsible for their behaviour around the broody Uchiha, their parents are partially responsible too. The girls would be encouraged to chase after the broody Uchiha in order to 'help restore his clan'. Of course the parents are simply trying to get their daughters a well-respected spouse and to also bring the sharingan to their respected clans. Besides what guy wouldn't enjoy a bunch of girls chasing him?

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage was reading his new signed Icha Icha Hot Springs while wearing wide lecherous grin on his face as someone knocked at the door of his office. "Come in", responded the Sandaime professionally switching to a countenance that is serious but welcoming at the same time as expected of a Hokage. Sasuke's blank face entered the room closely followed by his cautious body. "Sasuke-kun glad to see you, it has been a while since you visited this old man". Sasuke not one for pleasantries cut to the chase, "Hokage-sama, what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

…

"Sasuke, I see you are not one for small talk as usual", remarked the Sandaime.

"Very well then, I shall cut to the chase. I have received an unsettling piece of truth from Kakashi. He said you remember what it was that you saw in Itachi's Tsukyomi, is this true Sasuke?" "Hn", grunted an annoyed Sasuke, as he does not like discussing about Itachi with others. "Well would you mind discussing with me about what it is that you remember?" inquired Sandaime in a demanding tone that cast the request in his words to the shadows. Sasuke hesitated as these images from the Tsukyomi kept him awake for nights and left him wondering why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. He swore he would get revenge on his brother. Sasuke recalled Itachi's speech to him before he left as it was etched into his soul. He was weak, so weak; he needs to be able to do what Itachi had shown him. Itachi claimed he had done all that he displayed through Tsukyomi simply to test his strength. Sasuke still lacked that power and still needed to achieve the level of sharingan that Itachi had. Sasuke thought long and hard and rationalized that telling the Sandaime of such memories would not hinder him in anyway, in fact it may benefit it him in the long run.

"When he cast Tsukyomi on me I was taken to a different dimension…where I was swarmed by countless female Uchiha and they were touching me in weird places. I felt very strange and violated. It lasted for three days in that dimension and there were many Itachi bunshins with various devices and objects and they were attacking the kunoichi and civilians. I heard them scream and make other inhumane sounds. I could do nothing to stop it."

The Sandaim Hokage had lived a long time and he was an experienced shinobi, but this was the first time he heard of such a 'torture' method. He knew Sasuke wasn't lying as his body language and chakra indicated that he was definetly honest. The wise hokage pondered about Itachi's character. He had spotted Itachi reading several books; maybe Itachi was a perv in secret. What interested the old hokage the most was how he could use this information for his own entertainment, then he got his answer.

"Sasuke-kun thank you for letting me know, this is very troubling information Itachi's strength has been clearly underestimated, I didn't expect him to have defeated the Uchiha clan through such a destructive method. Sasuke I believe that is all for today as I have a council meeting to attend shortly, but please feel free to drop in by at any time". "Hn", replied Sasuke as he made his way out of the office and onto Konoha's library to research on genjutsu.

* * *

A loud blond haired kid named Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's team mate also happened to be at the genjutsu section of Konoha's library. "Stupid ero-sennin making me read all this hard stuff on genjutsu. Oy...Sasuke-teme what are you doing here", bellowed Naruto. Sasuke shispered "dobe shut up this is the library. Why are you here, do you even know how to read?" "Teme of course I know how to read or else I wouldn't be at the library and I am learning how to do genjutsu" replied Naruto as he grabbed a book from the top shelf and showing it to Sasuke. "Forbidden Sex Arts", Sasuke read with scowl on his face as he was not aware of such a form of genjutsu.

He has heard of the sex from when he eavesdropped on Kakashi and Asuma's conversation once. It must be very powerful since Naruto just leaned in and grabbed that from the top shelf of restricted section. Sasuke glanced at the book once more before sending Naruto an irritating glance accompanied by his demand, "Naruto let me have that book." Now normally Naruto would have returned a loud retort but lately Naruto has been feeling lonely with Iruka being so busy marking some genin tests, so instead he replied, "Sasuke I did get it first so I believe I am entitled to read it first, but I don't mind compromising and reading it together." Sasuke grunted in irritation but he saw valid reasoning in Naruto'a statement and agreed.

They set down the book on an empty table in the library and commenced reading. They were starting on bondage.

The diagrams of the book were very disturbing and this session in particular seemed to show how to bring someone down to their knees and restrain them with ropes and other various restraints. It also seemed to use whipping some particular cases as well. It was very confusing for them. That was when Naruto asked a question that was looming in both of their minds, "what is sex?"

"Dobe it's…", trailed of Sasuke.

"I am sure Kaka-sensei would know", beamed Naruto.

"Hn, let's go."

At a bench in Konoha's park sat Kakashi reading an orange book with lecherous grin covered by his mask. Unfortunately for him, his peace was shortly interrupted by two very inquisitive members of his genin team, Team 7.

"Kaka-sensei!", came the call of a loud blonde.

"Yo."

"Ano-sa what's sex?"

Kakashi dropped his book for a brief second, but managed to catch it right before it hit the ground, he look carefully at the curious blonde and his brood friend, seeing no sign of trickery. He replied with raised eyebrows, "Uh…well…it…you…know…you need to two people…and...you two aren't old enough to know this". Sasuke was furious, "thanks for nothing Kakashi, come Naruto we will find out by ourselves."

"Wait-, check the sex store at the red light district, they will teach you everything you need to know", came Kakashi's distant shout as they left the park. Little did they know that Kakashi was just messing with them.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, the next one will be about what happens at the sex store.**

**Again Serac, your fanfic was hilarious, you should continue it.**

**Also anyone with suggestions, please PM me or review.**

**I will update based on the feedback.**


	2. Shopping

Hey guys I decided to add another chapter today as well, I was bored -_-,

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Sasuke was following Naruto on their way to Konoha's red light district as a question crept up Sasuke's inquisitive mind which he decided to voice, "Naruto why are you so familiar with the way to the red light district?"

Naruto was afraid Sasuke would pick up on this detail, he knew couldn't hide his secret forever.

"Sasuke…, I will confide with you this reason at a later time."

Sasuke was not satisfied with Naruto's reply but decided not to press him any further as he trusted his teammate to have good reason not to tell him, but he wondered in curiosity, _"what could that dobe be hiding."_

They arrived at the sex store in a short time. But Sasuke stopped Naruto from entering, "you idiot didn't you hear the clues Kakshi gave us, we aren't old enough." Naruto just stared at him as if Sasuke was speaking in a foreign tongue. Sasuke continued in an exasperated tone, "Use a henge".

"Ano-sa who do I henge into, I don't know too many people", Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Henge into someone who we don't interact with on a regular basis, like that annoying lady from the Chunin exams, I think her name was Anko".

So Naruto henged into Anko, whereas Sasuke henged into Kurenai, who he saw with Anko a few times at some Dango store.

As they walked into the store they were greeted by some lady who seemed to be familiar with Anko (Naruto in henge). Sasuke was worried that this would blow their cover, but the lady's attention fell to him (Kurenai). "Ah a newcomer, welcome, my name is Mitsuke Shiro, but you can call me Suke just like Anko here does.", she replied with a grin. "Anko this is why you are my best customer, not only do you come here every day, but you also bring me new customers. Anko I will let you show your friend around while I go fetch your special order", she replied with a wink. Naruto was confused as to what the lady was talking about, but decided to play along, "yea sure Suke-san."

"Teme your plan's falling apart, we can't ask her about sex, she knows who Anko is!"

"Well for now let's just look around and see what they are selling, maybe we will more about this new form of genjutsu".

Naruto's keen eyes landed on some condoms, "Sasuke! It looks like sex is not just genjutsu, I found some balloons or water balloons of some sort!

"Yea I have seen those before in Itachi's Kunai holster, I think you fill them poison and fling them at enemies, I wasn't aware that they were from the '_sex style_'."

"But teme what are these flavoured ones for?"

Sasuke briefly pondered when he an idea popped into his head.

"Hn, these are similar to chakra pills as they are placed near the nurse outfit and stethoscope. Besides read the description, replenishes chakra for enhanced productivity. I believe you fill them with water and drink the juice, use you head for once dobe."

Naruto's eyebrows at him constantly referring to him as dobe, but he understood his reasoning as he thought, _"no wonder he is referred to as a genius"_.

Anko-san I got the special _sword_ that you ordered, the kiri no shinobigatana version Maximum spin Kamikaze, it rotates faster as you feed it more chakra.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least! "_Mastering that sword will definitely get me closer to defeating Itachi, not even he has a sword that rivals the sword of someone from the kiri no shinobigatana", _he observed silently. "Naruto you must get that sword, I will pay you back for it", Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto looked at the 60 cm sword/bludgeon (or dildo from the famed kiri no shinobigatana company in Kirigakure) with a price tag of 10000 ryo. He was hesitant, but he didn't really have a choice either. If he didn't buy, Suke-san would find it suspicious that her frequent customer Anko didn't want the sword she requested for or Sasuke would kill him later on. So he purchased it along with a box of condoms, and a pair of S and M outfits that they mutually agreed to look totally awesome, intimidating and perfect to train as they allowed plenty of free body movement.

As they were making their way to the Uchiha compound to continue reading the book, which they snuck out of the library since it was in the restricted section, and also to learn how to use their new devices, Sasuke voiced an observation he made that intrigued him, "Naruto, I noticed that book Kakashi reads was being sold in the store. Do you think it has any sex jutsus." Naruto was about to retort about the book being perverted but then reconsidered and instead replied "well you may be right, Ero-sennin wrote the book, even though he is perverted, he is super strong! I also know that jiji (Sandaime) and as you know Kakashi read it and they are all the strongest shinobi read it." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization he should have known this already, it was practically in front of him, Itachi also had a collection of these books, and if Itachi read them then it must have something to do with awesome jutsus!

"Naruto we need to get those books!"

"Ero-sennin already gave me a bunch so let's stop by my place get them."

After they entered Naruto's apartment, they split the costs for the purchased goods and separated the 'poison condoms' from the flavoured one for 'chakra replenishing'.

Sasuke and Naruto then retrieved the Icha Icha novels from Naruto's storage chest and began reading them.

Sasuke was shocked, the books were definitely describing a very delicate and advanced taijutsu style. Sex was not just a genjutsu art, but it had kenjutsu and taijutsu to it as well, even some medical jutsu if you count the flavoured, 'chakra replenishing condoms'. Sasuke was sure of it now; there was definitely some ninjutsu or more probably kinjutsu affiliated with the sex style. This will definitely help him become stronger.

"Naruto lets go to Uchiha compound so we can train this style in private", Sasuke said as he wielded his new 'katana'.

"Yosh, let's go dattebayo!"

* * *

At Suke-san's store in the red light district…

A disgruntled Anko exited Suke-san's store, she was furious as someone had stolen her customized dildo of the shiri no bigatana make. She was gonna make those poor wretches pay!

* * *

Next Chapter: Training Begins


End file.
